This invention relates to improvements in automatic vehicle transmissions.
There are known prior art arrangements in which, to allow a gear transmission mechanism to change speeds in several stages, include a vehicular automatic transmission provided with a manually operated valve in an oil hydraulic circuit, the manually operated valve holding six positions, i.e., P, R, N, D, 2 and L. Since the manually operated valve is designed to be operated by a driver via a lever, a large space for providing this lever is needed in the vehicle compartment. However, the disadvantage of this gear transmission mechanism is that the driver may wrongly operate the lever and, for instance, change the lever to the park position or the reverse position R while driving ahead; or otherwise change the lever to the position N instead of drive D when moving the lever back from the 2 or L positions.